The Protector
by craigboy
Summary: When the fate of the world rests on your shoulders that is when I come in. Rating my change
1. Chapter 1

FILE DOCUMENT 335

PROTECTER: ADAM C. EDWARDS

TYPE: PALLIDIN

JOB:PROTECTION ETA 20 YEARS

MISSION DETAILS: Your mission is to protect Maurice Hedgehog aka:

"Sonic" and Sally Acorn. This is all you need to know at this given time.

"Well that's just great" I said to my self

"What" I heard Alex say.

"I got a new mission apparently" I said glumly.

"What already"

"When do you leave" He asked again.

"In two days time" I replied.

"For how long"

"Says here 20 years" I said while checking the white piece of typed paper. "But knowing the council they will extend my time".

"But we are fighting a war here they cant send you out you're the best we got and one of the few remaining Pallidins there are left" He argued

I raised my hand to get him to shut up. "The council would not send me out unless it was very important" He still looked pissed but he walked out.

"Whatever" I said to my self while shaking my head. He'll never be the same since his brother Sam died. Sam was the only pallidin out of the Reid family so Sam was always the favorite out of the family. But Alex and Sam always got along fine. Pallidins were not always so rare but when this war started the opposing side was always trying to corrupt Pallidins if they couldn't they would kill us.

This war had been a long and hard fought one. Humans had stretched their grasp far and wide from countless worlds. But you see no one man nor government can control all this. Eventually worlds would go to war with each other. Other races have been found not so different from us. Most were very peaceful but human greed always out weighed morals they wanted to enslave the other races. But many Humans did not want this so of course this had to lead to war. Planets soon picked sides on what they saw what was right. So this is what it pretty much broke down into Omega wanted to enslave the other races but the Alliance wanted to become trading partners with them and learn from them not enslave them. War across multiple galaxies erupted. But one deciding factor was that not every Alien was as peaceful many joined the ranks of the Alliance. They became a very formidable force but the Omega scientists found a way to turn troops into super humans better strength and unrealistic healing abilities to them selves. Before we knew it Alliance and Alien planet alike was failing into the hands of the Omega. But it was as if God himself was going to punish the forces of evil.

People were vanishing from all sides for about two or three years. When they got back they had no recaltion of what happened. But soon began to show strength beyond believe stronger then the Omega troops while other could heal mortal wounds from just a touch and a glow of the hands. While others like me could have bright flames coming out of their hands I could do all of these things so could other pallidin. Some of the smartest began to remember why they had these powers. They called them selves the council soon they took control of the ones with these powers. It was like we just knew where to go. They called us the protectors they said are mission was to protect all that was holy and righteous. Even though technically we were never on any side but the Alliance pretty much was on the same page as us. Are job was to protect the innocent.

How exactly the protectors came to be is unknown some think it was another race most like me believe it was God himself. But really it doesn't matter.

And about Sam well you see apparently the protector gene continues though birth this is what happened with Sam and Alex. Sam died in Alex's arms I wasn't there so I don't have any details all I know when my team got down there all I saw was dead protectors every were blood on the walls body parts hanging from the ceiling and Alex cradling his dead brother.

Alex and one other came out of it alive both wore put into the looney bin for a while Alex came out...I wouldn't say he was fine but he was coping. The other one I cant recall his name but he went insane commented suicide a week later. Alex refuses to talk about it so know one knows what happened in that warehouse just something horrible and unnatural. We found Alex in a ring of salt but for what he wont say.

I stood up looked at my room gray metallic walls, a mirror, a sink and my bead. As well a T.V.

I looked at the mirror my tan skin, brown hair, and ... yellow eyes. I looked at my deep scar running down my face 'that's what you get for war' I said to my self while terracing my scar with my finger. I walked over to my bed flipped on the T.V and went to sleep.

A/N: I am redoing the protector story this time with a brand new story line and much better detail I will be deleting the old version of this story to prevent confusion.

Disclaimer: All Sonic characters Sonic Amy and any others I cant think of

R.I.P Ben Hurst writer for the show Sonic the Hedgehog aka:sonic satam.


	2. Death comes at a price

"Let them go" I pleaded just take me don't hurt them.

"No you son of a bitch it's you're fault my family is dead now its your turn"

"Don't do this pleas dont" My wife beaten and unconscious tied to the a chair and my baby girl looking up at me with those brown eyes scared to death. He walked over to a gallon of gasoline

and began to pure it on my wife and child .

" Oh dear God don't do this" I looked into his eyes I saw nothing but coldness and hatred.

"To late" He said as he dropped the match.

"NO!"

"AHHH" I woke up in a cold sweat. I reached under my pillow to find a picture of my wife and child. I cried uncontrollably I couldn't do anything to help them I felt so helpless. I will find that son of a bitch and I will kill him I will make him suffer. He gets no forgiveness.

An alarm went off in my room. I immediately got dressed. A voice came over the loud speaker

"All units report to battle stations this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill." 'Were under attack?' I thought. I grabbed my helmet, my body armor, and my rifle. When I got out side of my room to look out the window what I saw amazed me. Thousands of Omega troops were marching straight towards us . We were screwed beyond believe we didn't have that many troops to combat them nor enough firepower. I put my hands threw my hair "Oh dear god". Armored group 5th division report to bunker C. "Adam lets go that's us" I heard Alex say as he ran passed me with one other. I quickly caught up with him with him in the long corridor. "Oh shit there's been a breach" I heard over the radio. I then heard close by explosions. "There blowing threw the wall" Alex said. I looked up just in time to the other soldier that was with us walk around the corner and shot to pieces. My eyes widened when I saw this kid no more then 16 fall to his knees holding his throat with blood flowing aver his hands. Has I went to pull him to safety a round went straight threw his skull brain matter and blood covered the wall behind him. He fell sideways into my arms staring up at me with those lifeless blue eyes. I became enraged at this point black and red flames cover my body as rose up to face the Omega bastards they attempted to shoot me but the rounds disaggregated in mid air when they where a foot away from me. One charged at me with the but of his rifle I grabbed it and flipped him over onto his back,I could see the fear in his eyes as I drew my rifle,pointed it at his head, and fired. Blood covered me as I began to shoot at them with know regard for my own safety. I turned around when I herd shot coming form behind me '' Alex no!". Alex was turned around when he was pegged in the shoulder I was no fear in his eyes only pain. More blood splattered me as three round entered his back and exited threw his chest."NO!" I screamed and rose my rifle to shoot. Click. Click. Click. One of the enemy solderers screamed at me and rushed me, I quickly dropped my rifle and pulled out my pistol but before I could fire I as hit in the back of the head. I dropped to my knees I looked up right as the soldier kicked me in the face. Was I dead? Complete darkness surrounded me "hello" I said? "It is not yet you're time" I heard "Who's there" I asked "You'll know soon enough" it replied.

A/N: Sorry for the long update and such a short chapter but it took me a few week just to type all this lol.


End file.
